secret
by BubblesToo
Summary: Sasuke returns from his journey of redemption, and the first thing he sees is Sakura coughing up blood and trying to find a cure before time runs out – sasusaku – post redemption – one shot – blank period


**hello, here i am again, i swear the only kinds of fanfics i write are sakura getting sick and sasuke being all worried. anyways sasuke probably ooc i dont really know. enjoy :)) leave reviews if i have grammar mistakes or something because i love failing my english class.**

* * *

_Nostalgia_….

That's the first word that comes to his mind the moment he steps through the gates into the village. Konoha seems the same yet drastically different. Another face added to the Hokage mountain, the buildings more modern, the people different. The guards don't seem to notice the lone Uchiha as he walks past them. He walks down the streets, the people are friendly, seemingly forgetting the boy who once was drowned in revenge. Some smiled, some gave their thanks, some bowed. These actions seemed to shock the Uchiha, team 7 must've put in a good word for him while he was gone.

In a moment he looked up, his feet brings him to the Hokage's office reporting his journey and his findings. He remembers the days when he would come to the office for genin missions with team 7. He pushes open the door without knocking. A man with silver hair looks up from his desk. His eyes crinkled, a smile evident from under his mask.

"Sasuke, you're back" said the Rokudaime.

"Ah" the sharingan user replied.

"How was your journey? It's a big world out there isn't it?"

After a short discussion of his findings through the five shinobi nations. Kakashi had re-registered his name in the shinobi database of Konoha.

"Have you seen Naruto and Sakura yet?" the grey haired Hokage asked

"Hn not yet"

"Well it's lunch you probably know where Naruto is, or maybe he's at home with Hinata"

He remembers the dobe's wedding that he skipped out on. The note of congratulation given to Sakura to pass onto Naruto. He felt suddenly anxious; he had missed the pink haired kunoichi. They had written letters occasionally back and forth while he was on his journey. He would tell her about the villages he had passed, and she would talk about the progress of the children's mental health clinic.

With a smirk from under his mask, Kakashi adds "You can find Sakura in her office at the hospital"

"hn" Sasuke replied as he lifted his hand in a silent goodbye.

.

.

He walks down the street, heading towards the hospital. Knowing Sakura's overworking tendencies he knew she would be there whether Kakashi told him or not. Plus, he needed a checkup anyways.

Remembering her office on the third floor, he jumps to her window wanting to surprise and see her reaction.

He sees her tending to a patient. Male, blue hair, and brown eyes. The blued hair shinobi has a small blush evident on his face is flirting with her, and he seems to have said something that made her laugh. Her smile is brighter than the sun her pink tresses flowing freely down her back and her ever so green eyes are shining. The brown eyed shinobi has his hand slowly placed on her hips.

Sasuke's blood runs cold, it takes every ounce of his self control to not burst in there. He sees Sakura swatting his arm away and wave a silent goodbye. Sasuke releases a breath he was holding in and his anger disappears.

He sees her turn around and suddenly her appearance changes.

Sakura's smile is gone, her face is pale, the bags under her eyes are darker, her lips are a pale icy blue. She seems to tremble a little and appeared very exhausted. Then Sakura suddenly starts to violently cough into her hands, lowering them he sees that her hands are covered in blood.

His heart suddenly stops, eyes wide. Sasuke hears her let out a frustrated sigh. She pulls out a scroll and starts working on what seems to be a antidote scroll for some type of poison. She's trembling and tears of frustration slips down her cheeks. Then as Sasuke was going to go in and greet her another patient comes in. instantly her visage brightens, and she gives a bright smile while hastily shoving the scrolls into a drawer.

Sasuke leaves with a clouded mind. The cure she's working on must be regarding one of her patients right? She's a medic nin, she does this all the time. The blood from coughing is probably from injuries from a mission. He's so lost in his thoughts he doesn't realize a certain blond was throwing a punch at his face. When he realizes, its too late.

"dobe what was that for!" the uchiha says while rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Sasuke-teme you leave for 2 years and you don't even send word! I found out you were back through rumours around the village!" Naruto yelled out

"hn"

"let's go for ramen, I'm starving!" the blued eyed jinchurki said

.

.

As Sasuke sits there listening to Naruto slurping noodles noisily

"when did you get back?" Naruto asks while shoving noodles into his mouth

"this morning" the raven-haired man said

"whaddya say, up for a spar? Its been a long time since I'd beaten your ass" the blond asked

"hn, in your dreams usuratonkachi"

"have you seen Kakashi and Sakura yet?" Naruto says changing the subject

"no. I reported to Kakashi this morning"

"ohhh Sasuke-teme hasn't seen sakura yet," Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrows "you know she has gotten quite beautiful ever since you left. This one time she even wore this dress that hugged her curves and her legs were showing and-"

"don't you have a wife" Sasuke says abruptly cutting Naruto off

"ahaha just teasing teme, I love my wife don't get the wrong idea. Speaking of Hinata it's late I should get home before she gets worried, Sakura should be home around now" Naruto said before rushing out of Ichiraku

"dobe forgot to pay again" he rolls his eyes as he puts down a few bills on the counter

Nighttime in Konoha is quite comfortable. The breeze isn't too cold like in Ame or too hot like Suna. In the sky the moon shines brightly and a few stars can be made out.

Sasuke appears in front of Sakura's window; she's sitting on a chair near the counter with a similar scroll like the one he saw in her office. Her skin is illuminated by the moon. And her pink hair is tied in a messy bun, few strands escaping and framing her face perfectly. Her green eyes are still the ever-green colour he remembers.

Snapping out of his admiring when she suddenly starts coughing like earlier today. Her hands covered again in blood, glistening under the moonlight. A line of blood dripping down her chin and her lips returning to the pale blue.

Suddenly teleporting in front of her. She stills, then sends a chakra infused punch at his way. He quickly blocks it but is sent several feet back.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke?" she asks in disbelief.

She quickly wipes her chin and hides the blood covered hand behind her back, she takes a couple steps backwards. He takes a few strides and is suddenly in front of Sakura. He roughly takes her hand from behind her back and she squeaks in surprise.

"why are you coughing up blood?" he asks.

She gives a small smile and waves her hands in front of her face "its nothing Sasuke-kun, just some side effect from some antidote" she disregards "want some tea?" she asks hoping to change the subject.

"hn" he thinks to himself, if the world-renowned medic nin says its fine, it probably is. Yet the feeling of concern still bubbles within him. He takes a seat on the chairs near the counter as she washes her hand and boils a kettle

They talk for an hour about his travels. He tells her the people he has met along the way. How he tries to help whomever needs it while on his travels. And the Kage's views on him changing. The scenery at the different villages. She updates him on everyone and their current whereabouts. The hospital and some of her patients.

While in the middle of one of her stories about this one patient she was working with in the clinic, she starts shaking and trembling, and she collapse. Sasuke instantly catches her with his arm around her waist. Her head is burning hot with fever, he carries her to her bedroom and places her on the bed.

She wakes up hours later with a dry throat and headache, the sun is now starting to rise. And she can't seem to make out what had happened last night She smells tomato soup in the air as she gets out of bed. She walks into the kitchen only to see Sasuke making soup. He stills sensing her presence.

"never thought the great Sasuke Uchiha would be wearing an apron and making soup" she asks while leaning against the door frame giggling.

He glares at her "hn, get back to bed you have a fever"

She laughs again and nods. she feels sleep dawning over her once again only to be woken up by a gentle shake from Sasuke.

"soup, it'll make you feel better" he says while holding a bowl.

"thanks" she says as she tastes the soup "hey this is pretty good"

"my mom used to make this for me when I was sick" he says while putting his hand on her forehead, she blushes slightly at this thankful for the fever to cover it up.

Sakura looks up to him only to be met by his mesmerizing gaze. he moves closer to her and he's engulfed by her sweet vanilla scent. Her green eyes are looking at his and he's lost in the forest green. Her lashes flutter and a small dusty rose colour sets on her cheeks. He diverts his gaze to her lips, they're pink and so kissable.

Suddenly he dips his head down and smashes his lips to her. A sweet chaste kiss filled with longing and love. He feels her lips move against his. He nips her lower lip causing a gasp from the Pinkett and he instantly plunges his tongue into her mouth. Tasting her sweetness and the faint taste of tomato soup – his favorite. They pull apart both in desperate need of air. He rests his forehead against hers while she gives him the sweetest smile, and he can't help but mirror it.

After they finish their soup, he's lying down beside her, and she's tangled up in his grasp.

"go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wakeup" he says while pulling her tightly against him, kissing her forehead.

"okay Sasuke-kun" sakura replies with her face buried into the crook of his neck.

.

.

Weeks pass by, he walks her home after her hospital shifts and stays at her apartment.

He reads his scrolls and she read's her medical texts while leaning against his chest in his hold. Sasuke makes sure to pull her out of the hospital when it got too late and Sakura heals him after missions.

At night they sleep together in each other's embrace. Kisses are shared and she's never felt more content in her life. Of course, no one knows about their relationship except them. Sasuke being a very reserve person, shows her most of his affection only within the walls of their home.

.

One day after a mission, Sasuke is coming in through the window. The lights are off, and the bedroom is empty 'hn that's weird, Sakura is usually home at this time' a chill in the air gives him uneasiness

"Sakura? Sakura are you home?" he yells out but receives no answer in return.

He checks the bathroom. Empty. And then he walks into the living room.

There's blood dripping on the floor from the living room to the kitchen. Then suddenly he pales and sees Sakura on the floor hidden behind a table. There's blood coming out her mouth and nose. Its trickling down her chin. The floor and her hands are covered in blood. In and instant he picks her up and teleports to the hospital.

.

Shizune quickly approaches them "what's going on?" she asks as Sakura is put into a room

"I found her on the floor when I got home" the Uchiha replies

He watches as Shizune hooks her up to multiple machines and takes her blood for tests. Before he can ask what was happening to her, he's being kicked out of the room.

.

The days pass and he's still not allowed to see her

.

He doesn't know what's going on with her and no one tells him

.

He's gotten dark circles around his eyes, and he returns home to an empty apartment

.

.

Punch, dodge, kick.

"Chidori Nagashi"

Flip, punch.

"Rasengan!"  
.

"man, teme you sure have gotten rusty, haven't you?" the blond says after their spar, both drenched in sweat.

"hn so have you" the raven-haired man replies with a smirk.

"have you gotten any update on Sakura yet?"

Sasuke instantly frowns "no, they haven't let me see her yet, they said she's fine"

"I'm sure she's just tired from overworking herself, don't worry Sasuke-teme"

After their spar, Naruto heads home to his wife, while Sasuke heads to the hospital hopefully able to finally see sakura. He gives Shizune a deathly glare and demands to see her, he can't wait any longer. He needs to see her.

"Sakura?" he greets as he walks in.

She turns and is surprised by his presence "oh, hey Sasuke-kun, I'm surprised they let you in, I told Shizune to not let anyone come see me"

he pulls a chair beside her bed "How come?" he asks as he gives a long chaste kiss on her lips and intertwines their fingers.

"Well.." she bites her lip.

"Sakura why did you cough up blood, it wouldn't be nothing if your in the hospital" he asks as he squeezes her hands.

She's biting her lip again, and diverts her gaze "I'm fine, seriously, I'm probably just tired from all the paper work"

"_Sakura." _he says again in a stern voice.

"okay fine. I was on a solo s-rank mission a few weeks ago" she says while looking out the window "and the enemy managed to stab me with a kunai laced with poison. I've been trying to figure out a cure but i still haven't been able to" Sakura says hesitantly while she slowly turns her head to meet his gaze

"is that what the scroll was for" he asks

"yes" she replies

"how long" he asks while looking out the window.

"about 2 weeks until it'll take over my whole system" she says

Anger boils within him, he suddenly turns and looks into her eyes "why didn't you tell me?"

She slowly looks up as if ashamed "I didn't want to worry anyone; I was sure I could come up with the cure in time. It seems not"

"who else knows?"

"Shizune, Tsunade and you. They only found out when you brought me here. Please don't tell anyone else. I still have time; I don't want to worry anyone" she says voice a little low

"okay" he says while kissing the back of her hand.

She gives him a small sincere smile.

.

.

Days pass and he's with her everyday, by her side. He watches as she scribbles notes down in her notebook and tests out different antidotes. He tucks her hair and she'd look up, blush, then say thanks and continue her work.

He can tell that she tries to be cheery and act like her usual happy self, but Sasuke can see how she's getting tired easily. Her responses would be cut shorter and then she would fall asleep. Most nights he would cradle her on the hospital bed while she falls asleep. He runs his hands through her pink locks and listens to her uneven breathing.

She only has a few days left, and this cure is still not yet found. One night when she was embraced in his arms she starts the topic he had been dreading this whole time.

"when I'm gone, can you tell everyone that I'm thankful for them, and I'm sorry to not have told anyone about this" she pleads.

He can only nod, he's afraid his voice will betray him.

"thanks Sasuke-kun..I…love…yo-" she chokes out.

Suddenly she's shaking, her eyes roll back and blood is trickling down her chin. Sasuke yells for Shizune. Tsunade and Shizune rush in and their hands glow green. He idly stands by, helpless, watching the girl he loves dying.

Tsunade and Shizune are throwing him out. He teleports elsewhere in an instant. He's in front of the Uchiha cemetery. He accompanies his parents and brothers grave. A tear slips down his cheeks while thoughts of losing Sakura are filled in his head.

.

After a few hours he appears in front of Sakura's hospital bed. He is told that she's now being kept alive mainly by machines, Tsunade was able to find a cure for the poison using Sakura's notes.

It turns out Sakura had found the cure but was unable to test it out before she went critical. They had injected the cure into her bloodstream, but they're not sure if it would work because it was too late. The only thing now was to wait and hope that they made it in time.

Sasuke sits down beside sakura, he takes her hand in his and intertwines their fingers. A million thoughts run wild inside his head and he's unable to suppress his emotions. He brushes a few strands on pink hair on her face. And put his hand on her cheeks caressing her.

"you can't give up yet. There are so many people that care for you. You can't just leave us" he says, his voice is shaky, and his hands are trembling. Sasuke gently pulls her limp form towards him and holds her in a tight embrace.

He whispers a soft "I love you" and buries his nose into her hair hoping she can hear him.

"I love you too" a small voice croak out

He pulls back and looks into her half-lidded eyes, their shimmering under the moonlight and she gives a smile that could light up the world. He gives her a smile reserved only for her and kisses her with so much love and she respond back just the same, when they pull apart he hugs her tightly once more.

"Sasuke-kun….you're heavy" she says with a small giggle

He gives a breathless laugh, never again will he lose her so he says with a smile on his face..

"marry me."


End file.
